


No, no, it's my treat

by fandomtrash2611



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [3]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Confessions, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Dinner, Drinks, Engaged Robin Ellacott, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluffy, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Jealous Cormoran Strike, Jealous Matthew, Jealousy, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, night out, no no it's my treat, open end, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Fanfiction #3 for the "100 ways to say 'I Love You' - writing challenge"Another Strike/ Robin one ;)





	No, no, it's my treat

 

It was a Friday evening in late autumn while  Robin sat at her desk and worked one some files when  Cormoran  stepped out of his office, his used tea mug in one hand, a pack of cigarettes in the other. He seemed to be in a good mood and Robin knew why. They had solved a case that was quite complex and dragging on for weeks now. She watched him while he put the mug away and sat on the sofa. Like usual it farted when he sat down and she couldn’t prevent a smile. 

“How’s it going?”, he asked and  gestured  on the files.

“Oh good. I’m just updating some of them.”

“I’m glad we were able to close some of them this week. It’s a bit calmer again so more time for sleep”, he joked slightly and she nodded. 

They both had gotten not much sleep over the last weeks. Matthew had complained and it didn’t make things better between them easier. Robin didn’t know why but since she had started working for Strike her relationship seemed to get worse every day. Matthew always got mad when she told him about work, about  Cormoran . Last night things had escalated. They had the usual row about her work and that she had been on the road all these hours, but when she had mentioned  Cormoran , he stated shouting. Robin had asked him if he was jealous and he had denied but she knew better. He was jealous. She had told him that his behaviour was childish and he didn’t need to worry but deep-down Robin knew that she had lied to him. Over the last weeks their work relationship had got better and better. They spend nearly all day together, so it just had been natural that they seemed to become friends in the process. They often had lunch together in the office or went out in the evening for a pint and to talk about some cases before heading home. She liked spending time with him, liked working for him, with him. They bounced off ideas when they were at the office and having the other by their side seemed to be natural. He often praised her for her good work and told her that he was happy he had forgot to cancel the appointment for her to temp for him. It made her proud and happy that someone seemed to appreciate her work even though she had never finished  uni  or had any experiences in these kinds of things. Strike was a good teacher. He was patient and explained her everything she needed to know for the job. He involved her in his work more and more and soon she had some own small cases to work on. His feedback was helpful and if she made a mistake, he was there to help and explain what had gone wrong so she could do better instead shout at her. But then it was more. Not only his ability to teach her and be good at his job, but also the personal things. Her skin tingled when he touched her. Her breath hitched when he leaned closer or was by her side. Robin liked his dark and deep voice. The way he said her name. Robin shivered at the thought. The way he lit up a cigarette was extremely hot to her. The way his muscles in his arms flexed and she could see it when he had rolled up his sleeves. All these small things made her crazy inside. She searched his proximity whenever she could and despite all the times, she had said to Matthew that she loved him, Robin could now feel that it wasn’t the right thing to say to him anymore. Not if she felt like this for her boss. 

Strike pulled her back into reality by asking if she was hungry.

“We could head to the pub if you like?”

“Sure, sounds good.”

It was Friday evening and Robin wasn’t eager to go home. Not with a sulking and jealous Matthew waiting for her at home so she agreed.

“Brilliant!”, Strike said and flashed one of his big smiles at her. 

Robin put the files away and shut down her computer before he slipped into his coat, helping her into hers. His fingers brushed her neck and she shuddered.  Cormoran  pretended to not notice but he had felt the slight change between them as well. He always has had some sort of attraction to her from the beginning, but seeing her feelings change as well made him insane. He tried to shove his feelings away but it wouldn’t help. Every weekend when he thought he could control himself again she undid his self-control by coming into the office on Mondays. Shoving the thoughts away, he closed the office and they headed downstairs. Robin wrapped herself more into her coat when they left the building since a cold wind was blowing. Strike put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the tube station. It was an intimate gesture and once more Robin shuddered. Her body betrayed her in his presence and he smiled. She was fairly obvious but he knew it wasn’t right to act on it. She would be getting married to Matthew. What she felt was probably because she got nervous or had such rough fights with her fiancé lately. Nothing more. Silently they reached the Tottenham. The pub was crowded but Robin managed to grab a small table in a darkened corner while he got the drinks. A pint of Doom Bar for himself and a glass of white wine for her. Robin had made herself comfortable when he returned.

“Thank you”, she mumbled and took a sip from her wine while he sat down. 

“ So  any plans for the weekend?”, he asked and smiled softly while sipping from his pint.

“No... Mum asked if we want to come over but I declined. It would be too stressful and Matthew got a meeting on Monday.”

He nodded and took the menu to look for something to eat.  He opted for the steak and fries while Robin had some pasta. Dinner was delicious and they even had dessert. A shared piece of chocolate cake. Robin enjoyed their visits to the pub and dinner with him. Everything seemed so unforced with him. With Matthew things were different. Meeting with his friends always left her feeling obligate to show the others how fine they were, even if it was a lie. They talked about some cases and at one point he asked her about the wedding. Robin was quite drunk already and more honest than she probably should. 

“Do you’ve a date for the wedding yet?”

Strike sipped on his pint, waiting for the crushing answer. He knew that this date meant more than just getting married to Matthew.

“No, not yet”, she then said. 

“Oh... Ok.”

He was surprised. Everything seemed so final for him, yet here she sat, telling him that there wasn’t even a date for the wedding. 

“I... I’m not even sure this is a good idea”, Robin confessed.

“What do you mean?”

“The wedding.”

“But you love him”, he said but instead of an answer she stayed silent and looked into his eyes. 

Fuck... He could clearly see the longing and feelings in her blue-grey eyes. Things he had so carefully shoved away and tried to avoid. Subconsciously he leaned in closer, but got a grip in the last second and pulled away again. 

“Excuse me”, he said and headed outside to smoke. 

He could kick himself for being so stupid. He nearly had given into his feelings. Stupid! She could never be his. After a cigarette and being a bit calmer again, he headed inside once more and found Robin at their table, a glass of water in front of her, cheeks blushed and in her thoughts. He sat down and smiled a bit to get rid of the tension between them. Robin blushed even more. The silence between them was unbearable but no one was sure what to say to the other one. Finally Strike spoke again.

“I’m sorry if my question was inappropriate. I just thought you’d be happy.”

“I am happy”, Robin confessed. “But not with Matthew anymore. We usually fight about my job and about you when I’m home. He’s very jealous.”

“Of me?”

Robin nodded and giggled. He suspiciously looked at her, scrutinizing the young woman in front of him carefully. Where was she heading with this? Strike took a big sip of his beer he got while heading back and was glad he got himself another one. Apparently, this was a conversation that required some more alcohol. She blushed and then continued.

“I loved him. But we changed. I changed. I found what I love. I found more than that and I’m very thankful for how things had turned out. To be honest I’m the happiest at the office when we work.”

He just nodded, accepting what she said and not trying to analyse it further. After a while a waiter headed to every table to get the money before they’d close. When he arrived at their table, Robin was looking for her purse but without hesitation Strike paid the bill and tipped quite heavily.

“No, no, it’s my treat”, he simply explained. 

“Thank you”, Robin mumbled quite ashamed now. 

After he had paid, they finished their drinks while talking about some innocuous themes. They left with the last few people when the pub closed.  It was cold and Robin shivered. She was drunk, tired and couldn’t trust her feelings if she stayed any longer yet she didn’t want to leave. She stepped closer and  Cormoran  didn’t mind if it meant that she wasn’t cold anymore. They waited and he just watched her. A slight breeze blew her hair out of her face and the cold  reddened  her cheeks. 

“Shall I get you home?”, he asked softly.

“I don’t want to go home”, she confessed. “He’ll only be angry I was away for so long. With you instead of  him... ”

“He’s an idiot”, Strike said and she looked at him. 

“You never liked him, did you?”, she mumbled and stepped a bit closer. 

“No.”

“Why’s that?”

“He doesn’t cherish what he has. You deserve so much more.”

He let his fingertips slide over her cheek and she blushed some more, looking down, biting her lip. She was beautiful in the dim lights of the street lamp and pub. His thumb slide over her lips and Robin shuddered. Every touch of him felt like fire. Her skin was on fire, her heart throbbed heavily in her chest and her breath hitched. Without thinking about any consequences, she stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. Strike closed his eyes and pulled her closer. It was better than he had imagined it. Her lips were soft, her kiss a bit hesitant and yet passionate. She tasted of wine. Their kiss lasted and they only broke apart to breath. She panted heavily and looked at him. Strike waved his arm and a taxi that stood close by pulled up beside them. 

“You said you don’t want to go home”, he mumbled. “What if we continue this at my place?”

She nodded and he got her into the cab that got them to Denmark Street. He paid the cabbie and winked at her. 

“It’s my treat”, he once more said and then pulled her out of the cab and upstairs to his small attic flat.

**Author's Note:**

> challenge points:
> 
> http://czary-fangirl.tumblr.com/post/182801651046/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you


End file.
